Believe me
by Xxxjulietvampire14xxX
Summary: Juliet Lindell is a pureblood vampire.her family was murdered by Rido and is out to get him.she knows all of Kanamies dirty little secerts and hates him for it.she plans on avenging Juri,Harkura,& Yuuki's deaths,but how can she do it without hurting Aido?
1. info

_Name: Juliet Lindell_

_Age: 17_

_vampire power: can contol fire and ice_

_Family:_

_Older sister: Aria Lindell, power: could crystalize anything she wanted to, age when she died:17_

_Looks: Long curly black/brown hair and brown eyes.  
_

_Mom: Risa Lindell, power: air,age when he died:27_

_Looks: Curly blond hair that goes down to her shoulders, she's really short  
_

_Dad: Adrian Lindell, power: fire, age when he died:28_

_Looks: messy brown hair and blue eyes, he's really tall  
_

_Younger sister(or, the way she imagined her):Rina Lindell, power: earth, age(she would be): 14_

_Looks: Wavy dirty brown hair_

_Past: When I was four, her family was murdered by Rido, he was on a pureblood rampage. At the moment I wasn't there so I'm still alive. I then lived with Juuri, Hakura, Kaneme, and his little sister Yuuki(who I think is dead). When they died. I went to live with Hanabusa after that. I recently got a record deal and haven't been at the acadamy for a while. _


	2. Chapter 1 Finally back

**_I only own Juliet Lindell. As much as I would love to own vampire knight, I don't. By the way, Juliet says the f-word a lot, so if you don't like it, don't read it. _**

* * *

I drove up to Cross Acadamy in a black car. It's been a while since I've last been to the acadmy. Thank god we got here before the Day Classes ended, I have a feeling a would be getting mobbed if that happened. By both fanboys and girls alike for very different reasons. Oh well, at least I can finally see Hanabusa.

I pushed through the doors of the Night Class Dorms to find it the same as it had been when I left it. It was still pretty early so no one was awake yet. I wonder if the lugage had already arived in my room like I had planned.

It surprised me when I saw Hannabusa walking in his pajamas rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

"I'm not interested in working for you-"He took a look at me and his eyes widened. "JULIET!" he ran down the stairs and embraced me in a hug. "I've missed you! You didn't tell me you were coming back!"

I hugged the blond boy back. "That's because I wanted to suprise you," I said with a smile, "It's my Valintines Day present to you."

"I don't have a brithday present for you, or a Valintines Day present either.." he said looking guilty.

"I figured that much." He sighed in relief, then he stared at me for a minute.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're forgetful." He looked very offended. Hey, I love him and all, but he was forgetful.

"You're mean." he said with a pout. I remember when it wasn't always like this. I used to hate him.

_Flashback_

_I was running through the halls of the Aidou Manner ignorring Aria Onee-chan's calls, when I sensed a child. I walked into the room next to me to see a blond boy about my age reading a book._

_"Who are you?" I asked rather rudely._

_"Excuse me?" He asked, obviously irritated. Then Aria Onee-Chan came in._

_"Julliet! You shouldn't run off like that!" she scolded, she was always the responsible one._

_"But it was boring."_

_"That is no excuse." she said as I pouted,"Sorry about that." Aria said to the blond boy. He puffed up his chest in pride._

_"You should be sorry." he said with a triumpfent smile then Aidou-kun came in_

_"Lindell-sama, are you okay? I'm sorry if my son, Hanabusa caused you any trouble" So that's his son..._

_"It's alright, he was very rude though. You should teach him better manners."_

_"Juliet!" both my parents and Aria Onee-chan exclaimed._

_"What?" Hanabusa raged, "She was the rude one father!" He said pointing a finger at me. I shook my head and tutted at him._

_"You should show more respect to your superiors."_

_"I'm sorry about her, she hasn't interacted with many people," My mother appoligized._

_"It's alright, Hanabusa is the rude one." the look on his face was priceless._

_"FATHER!"_

_End of Flashback_

My thoughts were interrupted by a familiar dry voice.

"You should really work on that." Like I thought, I turned around to see Kaname FUCKING Kuran.

"Look who's talking." I said cooly.

"the chairman never informed me that you were coming back."

"Because I never told him. The movie was filmed faster than predicted." Hanabusa was obviously uncomfortable. He looked up to Kaname, but he loved me. Anyone could see that not easy for him.

I glared at him one less time and said,  
"Whatever, I should probably get ready for class like the rest of you."

I stomped up the stairs in a very foul mood.

I don't see why they treat that bastard any differently than me! I'm just as much as a pureblood as he is, I mean, what the fuck! God, I forget why I even came here in the first place, I have to see that mother fucker everyday. Oh right, Hanabusa. Maybe i shouldn't tell him he's the forgetful one.

I walked down the stairs to see everybody waiting for me.

"Juliet-sama!" Ruka exclaimed, "when did you get back?"

"About five minutes ago, and I told you not to use the "sama"." I used to love it when people would use 'sama', but I realized that I felt very distant from them, even if it made me feel famous. Over the years, I've asked my close friends not to call me that. There are some people I require them to call me 'Juliet-sama'. Such as those annoying fangirls. They don't understand why, but I scare them into it.

"Sorry," she said looking guilty.

I smilled and said "It's okay, you're forgiven," as I pulled her into a hug. She sighed, but gave me a hug back.

"Welcome back," Rima said, Shiki nodded in agreement.

"Hey guys," I said as I hugged them both. For the most part, my close friends were used to my hugs and it didn't bother them anymore.

"It was starting to get boring around here without you" Akasuki said as he messed up my blond hair.

"Hey!" I said flatening my now messed up hair. He just smirked. I glared a bit at him before smilling at giving him a playful punch on the arm.

"Enough fooling around, lets get to class" Kaname ordered us. Sigh, I've been back for 20 minutes and I already have to go to class.

I walked out the door beside Hanabusa, preparing myself for the constant screaming, not that I wasn't use to it with the movie, but it made it worse when they were drooling over Hanabusa.

I prepared for the worse as I walked out of the gates.

The girls so eager with smiling faces droped when they saw me.

"What's she doing back here?" I heard one girl shriek.

"I thought she was gone for good!" her friend responded.

"She's not even Japanese" another girl remarked. I rolled my eyes at them. They never change, in reality, even if Hanabusa, or any of the other vampires, did fall in love with one of them, it would never work out becuase they would think he was a freak after they found out the truth. And I have no doubt that they would tell everybody. They need to learn their place. Even my relationship with Hanabusa is looked down on because he doesn't have "pure enough blood". Bullshit.

I looked over to the girls whisphering about me and glaring, it didn't bother me, but I hated the way they looked at him though.

"Yeah, I'm back, you gotta problem with it?" I asked staring at them with a cold glare. They instantly froze up.

"N-no Lindell-sempai."

"Sama. Lindell-SAMA" I said enphensizing the "sama".

They nodded quickly and backed away a bit. I smirked because of my victory.

"Glad to hear you've learned your place," I said and walked away. None of the other Day Class girls dared aproach me. One, they were too busy with their chocolates, and two, they realized that I'm as scary as hell.

As usual, Hanabusa and Takuma were the only one's enjoying this. Shiki was avoiding his gate, he never got far because Takuma who liked to drag him back to it, Akasuki was reluctenly taking chocolates, Ruka was being stalked by some nerd, and the rest were doing whatever the hell they wanted. Very few of us enjoyed Valintines Day.

I sighed partly grateful that I didn't have to participate in this chaos, and a bit disapointed that I wasn't getting any chocolates due to my sudden arival.

Before I knew it, I was back in the classroom, sleeping with my head in my arms.

_"Lindell-sama," I smirked at the use of "sama" in my name since I still wasn't used to it yet, "please come here imidatley! It's urgent!" said Aidou-kun(father) so I rushed over hoping my baby sister came._

_"Lindell-sama, I have some bad news" oh no._

_"Did my baby sister not come yet?" I said with a dissipointed look on my face._

_"No she didn't.." my face dropped "Lindell-sama, do you remember the vampire killer called Rido?" This couldn't be good. I was four and even I knew that. I quickly grapped a crystal necklace that Aria Onee-sama made for me._

_"Yes, why?"_

_"You see, there isn't any easy way to say this but, your older sister and your parents were murdered by him." He avoided my eyes, afriad that I would start crying._

_I stared at him with complete shock. I didn't know what to say. I was a pureblood, I have the Lindell pride to keep intact. I wouldn't let myself cry, crying was a sign of weakness, but yet, I found tears coming out of my eyes anyways._

_"You see, on some levels, I was close to your family, so it also pains me. Your parents and Onee-sama were good people," There was a long silence between us before he spoke agian,"Your Godparents, Juuri and Hakura Kuran-sama are here," He said, showing me to them. We passed by Hanabusa on the way._

_"Juliet-sama! I found you at last! I won! Ha! In your face!" He said with a smirk on his face. He stopped his victory dance as he looked at the tears dripping down my face. "Why are you so sad? Smile, you're prettier that way"_

_"Hanabusa, it's immoplite to call her by her first name-"_

_"It's ok, I don't mind." Berfore he had a chance to answer me, Juuri and Hakura showed up._

_"Juuri!" I sobbed running into her arms. I told myself I would cry, but I couldn't help it._

_"It's ok, I'm here now." she said stroking my hair. Hanabusa still looked confused_

_"What happened?" he said, looking up at his father with a worried look. He then whispered what happened in his ear. Hanabusa looked mortified. When Juuri finaly let go of me, he ran into my arms. I was startled._

_"it's ok Juliet-sama, it's ok. we're gonna get through this together." shockingly, I hugged him back. for some reason, I felt safe in his arms..._

* * *

**1,875 words bitches! I'm much happieR with this onE than with the original chapter. More thought through intead of really rushed and sloppy. OVeral, I thought It was pretty decent. It could be bEtter though. I'm just happy I finally updated. Again, my computer died so I'm very sorry :( R.I.P little guy...**

**Anyway, I'm looking for someone Who can help me edit and help me with ideas. Of course, this person will be credited so half of the stories he or she will help me write. Or re-write. If that's the case, the original idea will be credited to me and my partner in crime will be partially credited for ideas.**

**On an ending note, Vist my freaking facebook page! And my Mibba page! And my DeviantART! All the links are on my profile, go check it out. I will give you a cookie if you review :3**

**Juliet/Mia**


	3. Chapter 2 forgotton?

**I only own Juliet Linddell**

It was about 7:30 in the night(morning in real time) and those god damn fan girls were already screaming.

"do they ever shut up?" I said to myself when as I was tunning my guitar. I started to play a new song I just wrote and smiled to myself. _Well, at least it's Chocolate day. _

I walked down stairs to see everybody waiting for me. Hanabusa didn't see me coming and was talking about how many chocolates he was gonna get, again.

"so Akitski, want to make a bet?" he said smiling confidently. Aktiski shook his head and sighed.

"not this again. It's too much of a hassle if you ask me. "

"Really? I love it! all the girls screaming your name and the smell of their-" I slammed my books against his head as hard as i could

"Owwwie, Ju-chaan that hurt" Hanabusa whinned.

"Serves you right for more than one reason"

"She's right Aidou"Rima said blankly"Happy birthday, I'll give you your present after class"

"thanks Rima"I said while bringing her into a hug.

"No problem, but can you get off me? It's embarassing. " I let go of her.

"hmph, fine"

"happy birthday crazy"said Ruka from behiend me. "I'll do the same as Rima, and don't hug me"

I smiled and said"you know that you can't tell me what do" I said hugging her too.

"ugg, get off"

"whatever"i said and let go of her too.

"happy birthday"said Akitski"I'll to the same as the rest" he said walking outside with everyone else. Hanabusa looked left out and came over to me.

" you know, I really didn't forget-"

"can it asshole" I walked away and he had fake tears in his eyes. then he walked over to Akitski and started pouting. He can be irritating but he's so damn cute. Yuuki came over and started to ramble on about the same stuff we do every year. Hanabusa run out of line but Kaname scolded him. Why does he listen to him! Why is it that only I know the truth? All of the crimes he commited. he thinks of nothing but power. It almost brought me to tears thinking about it.

_~Flashback~_

_"are you sure it's ok to leave you this far away from your home Linddell-sama?" asked the driver. _

_I nodded"Yeah it's fine, it's not too far. "_

_"take care of yourself, don't get hurt, promise!"Aidou said worried_

_"oh shush, you say this everytime"_

_"Whaaat? I never-"_

_"Hanabusa, give it up" Kain said_

_"he's right. oh well, bye Juliet-sama" Ruka said_

_"Ya, see ya"_

_"B-bye" Aidou said blushing._

_"ya, bye" i said shutting the door of the limmo. I started to walk towards the house. But a sweet smell overcame me. the smell of blood. Wait, it was a fimilar scent, it was the scent of the Juuri, Hakura, yuuki and Kanames blood! I didn't really care about Kaname now that I've learned about a few things. I started sprinting to the smell. By the time I got to the house, there was red blood stained the snow. I saw ashes, I knew they were Hakura-sama's._

_"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed as I started_ to grab his ashes"no, no..NOO!" I was crying at this point. "wait where's Juuri-sama? Jurri-sama! Yuuki-chan! were are you?" I was Desperate at this point, I even started to call out Kanames name. When I was in the house i saw Juuri. "Juuri-sama, Juuri-sama, can you here me?" i was leaning over here body and clutching her hand.

"Juliet?"she said weakly

"Yes! yes, it's me! who did this to you?"

"Rido...Kuran..." she said as she died in my arms. I cried and cried until I couldn't cry anymore. I finally gave up and ran outside. I say two figures. I looked closer and saw Kaname carring the dead body of Yuuki!

"that bastard! I swear as long as I live, I will Kill them both if it's the last thing I do!"

~End of Flashback~

"Hey, Juliet?"Hanabusa poked me

"Huh? What?" I looked down at my desk. There was a huge pile of chocolate on it. Wait, how the hell did I get to my desk?

"Um, you know, I didn't forget your birthday, I was just joking, your present is in your room, so, uh..."he blushed and looked down. I kissed him on the lips. He was surprised.

"You dummy, I knew that all along" I said smiling. he looked shocked."I know you like the back of my hand, don't I?" we both laughed and then class started.

~Later~

I walked into my room to a pile of presents on my bed. I but my chocolate down on the floor and looked at the gifts. The one that caught my eye was an acustic guatiar with white roses around it. I picked up on eof the roses and put it to my lips. oh Hanabusa, i love you. I looked off into the night sky hoping that he would come soon.

**A/N: so how did you like it? I worked really hard on it, I even put off studing to finish this in a day. Remember to review!**


	4. Chapter 3 suspisions

**I only wish I could own vampire knight, but unfortunately, that 's never going to happen. I only own Juliet Lindell. **

**By the way, if you are wondering, her Dad is Half English so that's why he last name is weird and they named her Juliet because she was born on Valentines Day so they thought it would be ironic. I just wanted to point that out, so she is NOT as Mary-Sue. And all vampires are beautiful so you can't discriminate her because of that, most vampires have enhanced abilities, and her parents where actors so she has more talents than most.  
**

Hanabusa has been acting weird. I thought to myself as I twirled a strand of my hair as I sat in the lounge**(1) **He's always been obsessed with Kaname, but now he's obsessed with Yuuki! He wants to know why Kaname is so interested with her. Well, I think we all want to know that. she's not pretty, she's stupid, no personality, we all want to know what's up with that. It might be because she looks, acts, and has the same name as Yuuki Kuran, Kaname's younger sister that he murdered, that i'm so interested in her, but maybe I'm still not over her death.

I yawned. Maybe I should go to bed. But then whole reason that I'm down her is because I can't sleep. Then Ichigo and Shiki walked in.

"Juliet-sama, what are you doing up so early?" Ichigo asked

" I told you not to call me that," I said irritated," but I can't sleep." I eyed his sword, "so there must of been a level-E, did you kill the beast?"

" yes, but we ran into the prefects on the way" Shiki said yawning.

"really?"I asked, curious," what did they want?"

"they asked us why we killed the 're coming to my birthday party for an explanation. "

"and why did you tell them to come to your birthday-where there's going to be hungry vampires?"

"umm, i don't know, I guess I didn't think that one through." he said rubbing the back off his neck, with a sweat-drop on his face.

"whatever, I don't really care if they get eaten" I said walking up to my room. I climbed in my soft bed and fell asleep.

I was curlying my hair hair a bit before Ichigo's birthday. I then put it up into a loose bun. I had a maroon flowy dress that went above my knees and I had a flower in the bun. I had heels with straps on them on.

I walked over to try to find Hanabusa, who was nowhere to be seen. Now that you mention it, Aktsuki**(i hope i spelled it right this time)** was missing too. He was probably dragged along by Hanabusa and was getting in trouble, again. Poor Aktsuki.

When I saw both Hanabusa and Aktsuki-who were not in trouble-I sensed human and a level-E walking towards me? why would a level-E be here. I looked over to see Yuuki and Zero beheind them. That's it, that Zero boy must have been bitten by that pureblood when he was attacked all those years ago. Hey, I'm not totally oblivious, I know stuff. Either that, or Kaname went berserk on the oblivious human girl, which I would not be surprised. It would explain alot of stuff.

"Yuuki-chan, Kiryu-kun**(did I spell that right?)**, welcome to my birthday party!" Ichigo said, he's the only happy-go-lucky vampire I have ever met. EVER.

"h-how old are you?" I heard Cross-chan ask

"in human years or vampire years?"

"human years"

"I'm 18, an adult!" he said cheerfully,"and for my present, i want you to kiss me Yuuki-chan" I could just see her freaking out

"Ichigo-sempai, we're here on business, why did you kill that Level-E?"

And then he went on talking about the ranks of vampires, blah blah blah. Then I heard Hanabusa speak

"Level-E's, disgusting things"

"Aidou!" Ichigo scolded

"Well they are. There's no denying that, you believe it too"

I'm sorry, but after this, i don't really remember what happens. so time skip!

Kiryu pointed his gun a Kuran, which I thought was pretty entertaining, but apparently, no one else did. Now, if Kiryu shot that gun, sure it would hurt like hell, but it wouldn't kill him. Now these idiots obviously didn't know that.

Seirn put her hand to his neck, causing it to bleed, he put his gun down.

"next time Kiryu does that, I'll rip him to pieces"Hanabusa

"you do know it wouldn't have killed him if he shot the gun" I said in a know-it-all voice

"yeah, but it's a great disrespect to Kaname-sama!" there he goes with Kaname-sama again...

"anyway, who wants cake?" Ichigo said cutting a piece.

"can I cut a piece?" shiki asked

"sure" shiki grabbed the knife from him and accidentally cut him

"hey..."

"don't let it go to waste" shiki started liking the blood off of his hand, and Zero left. Cross-chan quickly followed after him.

"they must have been grossed out" Shiki said. Why do I have the feeling that there's more to it than that. Oh right, because ONE OF THEM IS A LEVEL-E.

"here, I will not let myself be eaten" he handed Shiki a glass of blood tablets, ewww. I hate those things. they're so tasteless

Soon after the two Prefects left, a gun was shot off.

"What the hell was that?" I asked

"it was probably that hunter, I wonder if a Level-E wandered on school grounds" Rima sad. That made me wonder. I wonder which one of them he shot...

**A/N: END! Sorry fo**R** the long wait and th**E** crappy chapter. I ha**V**en't read the manga s**I**nce it first cam**E** out. **W**ell, the first chapters anyway. so I don't really remember much. I'm so sorry and I hope that it wasn't too bad. **


	5. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

**Hey guys, I just wanted to say thatI will be re-doing all of my stories. And if you don't check out my Deviant art or my Face book, I'm looking for a partner in crime who can acctually WRITE. Also, I'm changing the title of my story "Tearing my Heart Apart" to" Thinkning of you"**

**thanks for reading!**

**love,**

**Juliet or Mia or whatever the fuck you want to call me**


End file.
